sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic and Sega vs Capcom
Sonic and Sega vs Capcom Intro:One boring day in Aensland Castle,Morrigan looked around at her subjects."I'm bored."She said with a yawn."Why don't you go outside for a while Princess?"One of her servants told her. "Good idea."Morrigan replied and she left.She soon came across a spellbook. She opened it and found that only one spell was in it."Might as well."She said as she begun to recite the spell."Tenma Amareister."She said. Suddenly,16 portals opened up and from each:came odd characters."You know,this might very well help me cure my boredom."Morrigan said smiling her usual smile as the portals closed. ---- Characters Playable Characters:22. Sonic and Sega,11: Sonic from the Sonic Series, Amy from the Sonic Series, Miles "Tails" Prower from the Sonic Series. Gum from the Jet Set Radio Series, Knuckles from the Sonic Series, Nights from the Nights series, Billy Hatcher from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, Joe Musashi from Shinobi, Rolly Roll from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, Janet Marshall from Virtua Cop, and, Raphael from Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure. Capcom Side,also 11: Ryu from the Street Fighter series, Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series, Morrigan from the Darkstalkers series, Kaijin no Soki from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams, Chris Redfield the from Resident Evil series, Megaman Volnutt from the Megaman Series, Phoenix Wright from the Phoenix Wright series, Roll from the Megaman Series, Felicia from the Darkstalkers series, Viewtiful Joe, and, Pac-Man from Pac-Man series. Unlockable: Sonic and Sega Side,3: Akira Yuki from the Virtua Fighter, Bantam Scrambled from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, and, Sarah Bryant from the Virtua Fighter series. Capcom Side,also 3: Zero from the Megaman Series, Batsu from the Rival Schools Series, and, Mrs.Pac-Man from thr Pac-Man series. ---- Stages Las Vegas, Training Stage, Uncharted Region of China, Aensland Castle, Burning Wasteland, Station Square, Mystic Ruins, Egg Carrier, Soleanna Plaza, Central City, Emerald Coast, Heaven's Church, Shibuya Uptown, and, Galatic Space. ---- Gameplay Gameplay is done in Tag-Team Form,where one character from each team is on the field at all times.You can switch characters whenever you want. Teams can made whichever way you want.Examples:Ryu and Amy,Sonic and Amy,Knuckles and Felicia,and Morrigan and Akira.There are three attacks:Heavy,Middle and Light.You use those for combos and for Tastic Combos,Shining Combos and each characters' finisher. A match ends when both members of a team are KO'd. ---- Menu The order in which the menu appears: Story,where you play through your team's story. Time Attack:Where you have to win 10 stages against the clock. Survival:Where you see how long you can fight before being ko'd. Training:Where you can train and get to know each character's fighting style. Shop:Where you can buy things like new music,costumes or color palettes. and, Options:Where you can change a variety of settings ranging from computer level to how loud the music is. ---- Special Attacks This will give the names of the special attacks for the characters. For the Sonic and Sega Side. Sonic: Spin Dash, Break Dance, Chaos Combo, Loop there it Is. Tastic Combo:Dash Blitz. Shining Combo:Skyrocket. Finisher:Super Sonic. Amy: Hammer Rocket, Sweet Hearts, Pink Blast, Flower Power. Tastic Combo:Rose Attack. Shining Combo:Storm of Love. Finisher:Piko Piko Illusion. Tails: Dummy Bomb, Laser Lasso, Robot Racket, Tool Schooled. Tastic Combo:Helicopter Dive. Shining Combo:X Tornado Toss Finisher:Genius Gusher. Gum: Skate Quake, Graffiti Grappling, Beat's Tempo, Jet Set Kick. Tastic Combo:Spray Yay. Shining Combo:Helmet Smash. Finisher:Jet Grind Sparks. Knuckles: Knuckle Thrust, Echidna Power, Rival Rampage, Master Emerald Prayer. Tastic Combo:Volcano Blast. Shining Combo:Red Chuckle. Fininsher:Echidna Lowercut. Nights: One of a Kind, Dream Escape, Good, Bad Dream Sword. Tastic Combo:Req Tedo. Shining Combo:Vol Vinum. Finisher:All Green. Billy Hatcher: Egg-Bomb, Softboiled, Metronome, Tackle. Tastic Combo:Swift. Shining Combo:Rollout. Finisher:Hyper Beam. Joe Musashi: Reiou, Teishi, Hubuki, Koukoen. Tastic Combo:One becomes Two. Shining Combo:Shinobi Girl. Finisher:Division. Rolly Roll: Sweet Kiss, Cute Charm, Attract, Sweet Scent. Tastic Combo:Quick Attack. Shining Combo:Faint Attack. Finisher:Sing. Janet Marshall: Gun Toss, Hard Kick. Shield and Attack, Up and Over. Tastic Combo:Bullet Barrage. Shining Combo:Pistol Punch. Finisher:Machine Gun March. Raphael: Thief's Art, Treasure Hunt, Rhythm Tango, Emperor's Guard. Tastic Combo:Music On. Shining Combo:Beat and Tempo. Finisher:Music Mania. Akira Yuki: Chusui, Hacimon Kaida, Teiro Kanpo, Youhou. Tastic Combo:Shin'iha. Shining Combo:Hunshin Honko. Finisher:Hougekishu. Bantam Scrambled: Pursuit, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Counter. Tastic Combo:Mirror Coat. Shining Combo:Reflect. Finisher:Safeguard. Sarah Bryant: Rising Knee, Serpent Claw, Somersault Kick, Serpent Frenzy. Tastic Combo:Scarecrow. Shining Combo:Switch Kick. Finisher:Dragon Smash Cannon. For the Capcom Side. Ryu: Hadoken, Shoryuken, Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, Jodan Sokutou Geri. Tastic Combo:Shiku Hadoken. Shining combo:Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Finisher:Shin Shoryuken. Chun-Li: Kikoken, Tenshokyaku, Hyakuretsukyaku, Spinning Bird Kick. Tastic Combo:Kikoushou. Shining Combo:Hoyokusen. Finisher:Shichisei Senkukyaku. Morrigan: Soul Fist, Shadow Blade, Shell Kick, Vector Drain. Tastic Combo:Finishing Shower. Shining Combo:Valkyrie Turn. Finisher:Darkeness Illusion. Kaijin no Soki: Head Splitter, Deflect, Chain, Slam. Tastic Combo:Sword of Purification. Shining Combo:Oni Tactics. Finisher:Onimusha Tranformation >Oni Cutter. Chris Redfields: Knife Throw, Gun Charge, Gun Fire, Axe Spin. Tastic Combo:Zombie Swarm. Shining Combo:Umbrella Agents. Finisher:Feeding Time. Megaman Volnutt: Weapon Change (Forward), Weapon Change (Standing), Weapon Change (Backward), Weapon Change (Jumping). Tastic Combo:Machine Gun Sweep. Shining Combo:Max Power Drill Uppercut. Finisher:Max Power Shining Laser. Phoenix Wright: Lawyer's Briefcase, Witness's Account, Judge's Ruling, Client's Cry. Tastic Combo:Jail Time. Shining Combo:Court Date. Finisher:Phoenix Grasp. Roll: Roll Broom Swing, Roll Splash, Roll Power Up, Roll Mop Up. Tastic Combo:Roll Mop Up Turbo. Shining Combo:Roll Down Time. Finisher:Oh No You Didn't. Felicia: Panic Nail, Tumble Cat, Flip Cat, Sand Splash. Tastic Combo:Rolling Bluckler. Shining Combo:Hell Cat. Finisher:Dancing Flash. Viewtiful Joe: Voomerang, Air Joe, Shocking Pink, Red Hot Kick. Tastic Combo:Desperado. Shining Combo:Mach Speed. Finisher:Slow and Zoom In. Pac-Man: Ghosts Gobbling, Fruit Frenzy, Family Support, Pac Snack. Tastic Combo:Maze Craze. Shining Combo:Ghost Hunt. Finisher:Swallowed Whole. Zero: Ryuenjin, Hadangeki, Hienkyaku, Hyper Zero Blaster. Tastic Combo:Rekkoha. Shining Combo:Sougenmu. Finisher:Dark Hold. Batsu: Guts Bullet, Guts Uppercut, Crescent Kick, Shooting Star Kick. Tastic Combo:Super Guts Bullet. Shining Combo:Super Guts Uppercut. Finisher:United by Fate. Mrs.Pacman: Ghosts Grabbing, Fruit Fiesta, Family Service, Pac Attack. Tastic Combo:Maze Daze. Shining Combo:Ghost Search. Finisher:Eaten Whole. ---- Official Epilogue Morrigan looked through the spell-book and found one more spell.She looked around at all the people and maybe-kinda friends she made. She then said the spell."Bakey Mah,Bakey Cafear."She chanted.The portals from which the others came through opened up.They all said their goodbyes and hopped into the portals. Then the portals closed for a final time.Suddenly,the spell-book burst into flames and Morrigan started pouting."Damn,that means I won't be able to summon them again."She said as she turned and began walking away. As soon as she turned:a second spell-book appeared where the first one had vanished from. Morrigan saw this and continued walking. "Well,that will come in handy."She said as she walked into her castle. Category:Games